1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates in general to high speed cutting tool equipment for human bone surgery, and in particular to an apparatus for removing a prosthesis from an embedded engagement within a bone.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In orthopedic surgery, occasions arise when a prosthesis previously installed must be removed. Possibly the bone has broken, the prosthesis become damaged, or an infection has occurred. The prosthesis normally will be a metal member that has been inserted within a hole drilled in a bone. The prosthesis may be held by an adhesive, or also by ingrowth of the bone around the prosthesis.
Removing the prosthesis can be a difficult task. One particular problem is in removing a porous coated prosthesis from the femur hip joint. This prosthesis has a rough exterior which enhances growth of the bone around the prosthesis. The prosthesis may be embedded from two to six inches in the bone. Typically, the surgeon utilizes an osteotome, which is essentially a chisel. The chisel wedges between the bone and the prosthesis. The surgeon works around the prosthesis to provide a clearance, separating the prosthesis from the bone so that it can be pulled out. The wedging action may cause splintering of the bone. It is also time consuming.